The Message Passing Interface (MPI) comprises a communications protocol for communicating between parallel and distributed computing processes. MPI supports both point-to-point and collective communication. MPI comprises a library of subroutines that can be imbedded in source code by a programmer to control parallelism in parallel computing frameworks.
Traditionally, a cloud computing environment comprises one or more machine instances (whether virtual or physical) that are capable of distributing processing over a network of computing devices. For example, portions of a single application may run on the one or more machine instances at the same time. The communication network traditionally comprises the Internet, an intranet, a local area network (LAN), or a wide area network (WAN).